DC: 2011-10-17 - Ape Escape
In the fading sun, Starfire is enjoying one of the last days she'll have on the San Francisco beach before it gets too cold out. Not too cold for her, but too cold for the admirerors she so enjoys to be swarmed by. So, to make up for the lesser crowds, her swimsuit is even -smaller- and more -sparkly- than usual as she sits back on the ground, working on her tan then as the sun hangs low over the horizon, glowing happiyl. In the far distance there's a boom, a roll of thunder most likely. Then several more, a crescendo that builds. Then nothing except quiet and the lapping of waves over the sand. Then small, more distinct cracks. A beastial roar is heard from above and then... kaboom! A giant purple something impacts into the beach. A figure in white and red is thrown out of the three foot deep crater even before the dustcloud settles. The form hurtles across the beach and shatters into the empty lifeguard hut, leaving the building a pile of splinters and kindling. Slowly a massive furry figure rights itself, insane red eyes looking over the beach. Cracked and yellowed fangs are bared in a beastial roar as the beast pounds a burly chest. Then limbs hit the ground and the massive purple ape charges towards the splintered pile of wood. Power Girl shifts a large piece of roof off of her head in time to see the charging gorilla. She sighs, "It's going to be one of those days." Fighting a giant purple monkey on the beach, Kory blinks for a few moments before she considers the first thing possible ot say as she gets up, firing a pair of her Starbolts over at the beast then to try and hit it in the back of the head, to knock it off balance over as it charges towards Kara, and get it vulnerable over for a hopeful counterstrike from the Kryptonian as she fights crime in her swimsuit, which probably covers more of her body than her normal attire. What she yells out seems par for course for your evening, most likely. "But everythign is better with monkeys!" The first bolt strikes the beast hard, lifting it out of the sand. One of its oversized hands dips down though and drags through the sand. It slows, and feet impact the beach even as it starts to charge again, shouldering into the second bolt. Plumes of sand are ripped up by the gorilla's charge, howling again as it closes single mindedly on its target. Kara finally manages to recover and lifts out of the pile of rubble just as the monster leaps. Power Girl flies fast and up as the ape lands, massive fists slamming the shattered boards into splinters and splinters into dust. "It's not a monkey, it's an ape! There's a difference." Kara looks over at Starfire surprised, "What are you doing here? What are you wea..." That's when Starfire learns that this particular ape can leap, the huge purple form hurtling towards the two heroines fast. Starfire is a helper! As the ape leaps towards the air, her binocular vision homes in on it as she dives over to the side, her continued attacking over of it is cut off as she tosses out, "A bikini!" She darts and goes over to a roll as seh glances up to Kara, her poised over to keep her hands up and over inf ront of her, "What are we dealing with?" Her first priority being any civilians in the areat hat might have to be evacuated. "And how is an ape different from a monkey? WHich of them is supposed to be the one that is spanked?" Any possible response Kara might have on the distinction between ape and monkey is interrupted by the arrival of another guest to the party. The massive mammal latches onto one of Power Girl's ankles as she tries to evade. She shrieks as the beast lifts itself up and tries to sink it's fangs into her shin even as Starfire unleashes more bolts of energy into its impenetrable hide. "It's a biter, it's trying to bite me!" She responds with a sharp kick that hits it even as Starfire unleashes a lash of pure energy towards the creature. Hit by both it's grip losens, but with a mighty swing of it's arm it throws Power Girl towards the beach again, trying to position itself to land atop her! At this point, Kory narrows her eyes over as she moves to blast towards it again, the shots not seeming to do more than annoy it. She goes over to charge at the beast again as Power Girl is tossed aside, trying to hit it over with a punch, but before she can land her blow the swing from it's mighty palm sends her slamming down to the ground in the opposite direction, her grunting up as she quickly flips to her feet, "It is strong." Power Girl recovers quickly, shaking off the impact and narrowing her eyes as the beast roars and lashes out at Starfire. A small nod at the Tamarean before she calls out, "Fast too. I'm hoping it can't swim." With that she leaps and flies straight towards the ape. Two fists crack into it with a boom that causes windows to quiver ten blocks away. But the gorilla holds its ground. Two heavy hands clap down onto her shoulders, shoving her six inches into the sand. Those strong legs don't budge though as she grapples the monster. She does yell out, "little help here!" Starfire ndos over at you, quickly coming up wtih a plan. At this point, seeing as her ability to strike it and inflict significant damage is limited, and her energy bolts do not seem to harm it, and a shoving match will only escalate things.. Starfire shifts into superspeed, attempting to fly up towards the beast to try and smash her fists over about it's ears if she can to try and box them to stun it. Assuming that works, the second half of her combo will be darting underneath it to try and smash her feet up in a swing kick for it's juncture of thighs from the front at full power! The boxing to the ears stops the monster for a second, howling and gnashing its teeth. The kick though actually causes pause as the blow lifts it from the ground. Once it's airborne Power Girl shifts her foot, drops one hand and lifts the beast. A short burst of flight and she tosses the brightly colored ape into water nearly fifty feet out. There's a splash as the monster hits. "I don't think so," Power Girl replies. "I caught up with it in Ohio, it's been a beast." She lifts off and shoots out towards the sea. She circles, making sure there aren't any swimmers around before blowing. Subzero air shoots out, causing the water to gain a sharp chill. A mist forms on the water, then her breathing increases, driving crater into the water while ice chunks form and then a sheet in the ocean. By the time she's finished there's an iceberg just off San Francisco, with a purple ape in the middle. Nodding over at you politely, "What was it doing in Ohio?" One generally doesn't see giant mutated simians. Unless whomever mutated them was taking advantage of the inordinantly low rents for underground laboroatories in teh Great Lakes Region. "Regardless, it si good to see you." Then scanning around to make sure there are no other threats around the perimeter, even as she continues casual conversation. Crimson beams flare Power Girl's eyes as she slices a giant ice cube out of the glacial mass with the object of her ire in the middle. "Tearing stuff up, generally causing a ruckus. He seemed to really not like me. I was lucky to avoid populated areas up until now. Though there's a rail bridge that I'm going to have to try and repair fast, I think." She lands on the glacier, looking down at the giant cube, trying to decide how best to extract it without simply shattering the ice. "And the ironic part is they're probably going to lambast me for wiping out the fish." Starfire watches then, and she gestures, "I can fly it out to somewhere else now that you have the beast secured." Watching as you work over with the ape that did not escape, and offering to fly off the giant glacier in the middle of San Francisco as you cut a purple mutated beast from it as if this is probably the most ordinary thing in the world. "And I wish you luck tracking down whatever released it on Ohio." "Sure, there should be a response office in the city. I haven't been out here in a while, if you know where it is I'd appreciate it." The blonde grins as she watches Starfire extract the ice cube with a purple gorilla in it. The frozen material is foggy thanks to the fast freeze and it's difficult to see how he's doing inside it, but there's easily five feet of ice on each side of him. He should be secure until a more appropriate containment solution is achieved. "If you're going to do that I'll try and get this glacier farther out into the ocean and on a current before I head out." Starfire nods, "I can do that. It's mass, while considerable, is not excessive." She then closes her green eyes, and rattles off the address and contact information for the San Francisco Special Crimes Unit from memory. "They should be able to get a more permanent holding facility for it and contact appropriate disposal units for it's incarceration." S he goes over then, if you have the ape secured, to fly around the glacier to probe it for weak points. Once Starfire is satisfied, Power Girl smiles and waves awkwardly, "Oh, and hi, thanks for the help." She gives a silly little salute and starts pushing the mountain of ice out into the deep waters, pushing it towards a tropic breeze and somewhere it'll melt more quickly as Starfire takes their captive to be processed. Starfire says, "Ape Didn't EScape!"